DIARIO ROSA
by Marie DarkBlue
Summary: El amor no es perfecto y yo, Isabella Swan, en el diario de mis memorias estoy dispuesta a mostrarles un poco de realidad... Los personajes usados en ésta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama es producto de mi imaginación... ¿o de mis vivencias?
1. VERDAD

El sexo no es perfecto.

He pasado algunos años leyendo fantásticas historias sobre orgasmos perfectos, relaciones que con el mínimo roce logran hasta lo inimaginable, historias en las que los personajes increíblemente jamás se cansan y son capaces de soportar una ronda ruda de sexo, luego una tierna y después una desesperada sin inmutarse en el camino hacia el amanecer.

No dudo que algunas de aquellas maravillas sean posibles, pero, ¿no son acaso demasiado perfectas?

Dado mi experiencia y los encuentros cercanos con mi actual pareja he decidido hacer un diario de mis memorias.

"Las experiencias de Isabella Swan"

Mi diario rosa.

...

**Hola, hola**

**Espero que estén dispuestas a leer el diario de Isabella Swan y se entretengan tanto como yo con sus locuras. ¿Alguien tiene algo qué decir al respecto? **

**Espero sus reviews y bienvenid s sean a los mundos en mi cabeza.**


	2. EL SEXO NO ES PERFECTO

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_El inicio al sexo no es más que una puerta a una adicción difícil de controlar... claro, una vez que se ha tomado el ritmo._**

.

.

.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 25 años y conocimientos básicos, pero no menos importantes, sobre sexualidad. He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida adulta sumergida entre libros de fantasía, historias futuristas, amores prohibidos y sexo perfecto. Es digno de envidiarse, por supuesto, que los perfectos amantes de mis protagonistas favoritas resulten unos sementales insaciables y más aún que ellas sean más fuertes que un roble y soporten hasta las más cansadas posiciones con tal de alcanzar el punto perfecto de éxtasis total.

Sí, totalmente envidiable.

He de aceptar que trabajando en conjunto he logrado alcanzar magníficos orgasmos pero... no siempre es perfecto. Así que por voluntad propia he decidido hacer un mini compendio de memorias, un diario que ahora prometo mostrar con todos sus detalles.

La mejor decisión que pude tomar fue la de comprar aquella encantadora libreta rosada en la que a partir de mi primera experiencia plasmaría mis experiencias sexuales, mis frustraciones, mis satisfacciones y mis verdades.

Ésta es la primera hoja, transcrito de igual manera, sin mas ni menos.

¡Señoras y señores, con ustedes... mi diario!

.

.

_Martes, 13 de Septiembre de 2005._

_Querido diario: _

_¡Puaj! No, no, no... nada de "querido diario", ¡a lo que vengo!_

_A partir de hoy plasmaré aquí cada una de mis más relevantes experiencias sexuales y anoche (definitivamente) es digno de nombrarse ya que tuve mi primer "acercamiento" pero no mi primera vez._

_¡Argh!_

_Éste es mi novio _(aparece una fotografía de Mike Newton) _es un encanto cuando se lo propone. Es rubio, tiene unos lindos y pequeños ojos azules, una sonrisa que siempre me ha parecido tonta y manos torpes. Ahora que lo pienso bien, ¿qué carajos fue lo que le vi? Con todo lo que pasó anoche sería una idiota si no termino inmediatamente con él. _

_Ah, por cierto, hoy es mi cumpleaños número 18. _

_Pero comencemos por el principio. Ayer Mike llegó por mi más de media hora tarde (sabe lo mucho que odio que me hagan esperar y aún así no fue puntual), me llevó a comer a SU restaurante favorito, sabiendo que odio las hamburguesas de ese lugar, luego me invitó un par de cervezas (asquerosamente calientes) mientras veíamos la ciudad en lo alto de un cerro. Estando en su auto, admirando la vista, tratando de rescatar por lo menos un segundo de la velada, haciéndome tonta con mi bebida y tratando de pensar en que tenía preparada una linda sorpresa para mí, él se acercó y sin ningún previo besuqueó mi cuello y llevó sus frías y toscas manos a mis muslos, tocándome por debajo de mi adorable faldita. _

_"Está bien, Bella. Trata de disfrutarlo", intenté mentalizar pero... ¡era asqueroso! Olía a cerveza y sus besos más que excitarme me ponían tensa. Sus dientes se ciñeron en torno a mi hombro haciéndome gritar._

_—¿Qué pasa, dulzura, no te sientes bien?— ¡¿bien, bien?! ¿cómo demonios se atrevía a preguntarme eso?_

_—Mike... vamos... a otro... lugar— dije entrecortadamente pero no por sus "caricias" sino por su falta de sutileza. Dios santo, ¡era mi primera vez! y el idiota lo sabía. _

_Supongo que mal interpretó mi tono de voz tan débil, porque vi sus ojos brillar de cierta manera y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. ¿En qué mundo sus golpes (porque tenían más cara de golpes que de caricias) podían encender a una mujer? El punto es que arrancó el coche y nos llevó como alma que lleva el diablo a su pequeño departamento. _

_Era un lugar modesto, pequeño y rodeado de vecinos. _

_— ¿Aquí?— aventuré a decir sorprendiéndome de las vecinas que entraban simultáneamente con sus hijos pequeños. _

_—Si quieres vamos a tu casa— bufé. Sabía perfectamente que mis padres estarían ahí _

_ —Déjame darte tu regalo— murmuró sobre la piel de mi espalda desnuda. Reí, realmente quería eso, quería que me sedujera, que me hiciera vibrar de mera anticipación, que me acariciara con esmero, que me hiciera llegar a un brutal orgasmo. _

_Lo quería todo._

_Apenas abrió la puerta me estrujó contra su cuerpo, me acorraló entre sus brazos y me condujo hasta su habitación. Mientras él mordisqueaba con rudeza mi cuello mis fosas nasales se abrieron percibiendo el repugnante olor a ropa sucia y a... pies. ¡Asco! Un hedor penetrante a pies me distrajo más que cualquier cosa, ¡puaj!_

_—¿Aquí?— quería llorar, no podía ser cierto. "¡Isabella, él vive solo!" resonó un recuerdo en mi mente y lo acepto, Mike vive solo... pero eso no le quita lo limpio. ¿No conocía el jabón?_

_—Sí, ¡aquí!— algo similar a un gruñido salió por sus labios y de un violento empujón me hizo rebotar en el colchón de su cama._

_Juro que intenté concentrarme pero entre el olor, los llantos de sus vecinitos, las discusiones, los televisores encendidos y todo lo demás alrededor... sólo había un pensamiento en mi cabeza (además de un "¡apesta!" permanente) ¡nos escucharían!_

_—Mike— no se inmutó._

_—Mike— apretó sus manos en mi cintura. _

_—¡Mike!— se apartó y me miró con aburrimiento._

_—¿Qué quieres, dulzura?— odiaba el sobrenombre pero eso no era lo que me importaba._

_—No quiero— ¡lo dije! Sí, aunque nadie lo crea... lo dije._

_—¿No quieres tu regalo?— Sí que lo quería pero así no._

_—Aquí no—_

_—¡Vamos!—me urgió de una mano, apenas me permitió acomodarme la ropa y me llevó arrastrando de regreso al coche. Manejó como le mismísimo demonio, nos llevó no muy lejos de ahí a un lugar que sólo había visto por fuera. "Motel Evita"._

_Todo fue tan rápido que juro por Dios Santo que apenas pude mantener algún recuerdo en mi memoria. Entramos, pagó, nos llevó a una pequeña cochera oscura y luego al interior de una habitación en tiempo récord. _

_Insisto, no hubo preliminar alguno. _

_se abalanzó contra mí apenas cerrando la puerta, me dejó caer en el colchón de una forma para nada delicada y comenzó a "devorarme" a besos. Mientras trataba de concentrarme en sentir ALGO aprecié el deplorable lugar. Cerré los ojos lamentándome, ¡el idiota no tenía dinero! ¿Acaso no le alcanzaba para algo más decente? _

_Yo sólo buscaba una buena primera vez, quería perder mi virginidad con una noche memorable... ¡pero no por lo malo que era!_

_Juro que no sé como fue que me quedé en jeans y sujetador, ni como fue que Mike se desvistió... rápido, rápido, rápido. Nefasto._

_—¿Tienes prisa?— ¡Oh Dios! Amaba hacer ese gesto con mi ceja alzada, sabía que a Mike lo irritaba._

_—Silencio, Bella. Sólo déjame..._

_Me besó, por todos los Santos en el cielo... ¡eso no era besar! Hasta hoy me pregunto cómo es que siempre se la daba de don Juan si ni siquiera sabía provocar con un mísero beso. Era todo dientes y labios torpes. _

_No sabía mucho sobre el tema, pero estaba segura que sabía hacerlo muchísimo mejor que él y por más que me esmeraba en enseñarle el camino correcto nunca de los nuncas aprendió ni por un ápice. _

_Llevó sus manos a mis pechos y los estrujó, juro que aún los siento adoloridos. _

_—No estás amasando para hacer pan— Sí, eso lo dije yo... ¡pero era verdad! En mi defensa puedo decir que estaba siendo un total bruto. Lo repito, todavía hoy, a más de 15 horas de aquello, aún duelen._

_Nos detuvimos un momento. __Reí, lo acepto, no pude evitarlo. Pero al alzar el rostro fue... demasiado._

_Ahí, frente a mí, estaba expuesto el espécimen más extraño de pene. Algo como jamás imaginé. _

_Acepto que yo no soy perfecta y mis "partecitas" no son la gran cosa pero... esa cosa de Mike... ¡Dios! era tan delgado y corto que mi mano con todo y lo pequeña que es podría cubrirlo perfectamente, en la punta tenía una cabecita desproporcionada que lo hacía lucir regordete aunque no lo fuera y sus dos buenos centímetro de piel colgaban desde la punta hacia abajo, a pesar de estar erecto formaba una curva apuntando hacia su cadera. _

_¿¡Dónde diablos estaba el fusil de ataque del que siempre se regodeaba!? ¿Qué era de el arma de destrucción masiva que tantas veces amenazó con dejarme sin andar por días seguidos? ¿Eso? ¿Esa cosita? _

_He de aceptar que nunca fui del pensamiento de "el tamaño importa" y sé perfectamente que cada anatomía es única pero, pero, pero... ¡Mike me había prometido otra cosa! _

_—No puedo— dije parándome inmediatamente. Mataría por tener una fotografía de la cara de idiota que hizo cuando me vio vistiéndome. _

_—¡Isabella, no me... no me puedes dejar así!— ¡Ja! el idiota se atrevió a ¡reclamarme! _

_¿Por qué no cargaba con una cámara fotográfica? Debería de tener esto mejor documentado, estaba tan frustrada que no pensé lo que dije... hasta que lo dije. Pero eso no es lo peor, porque lo peor es que, ¡Mike me hizo caso! _

_—¡Entonces masturbate o... algo!— ¡Sí, señores! ¡Lo hizo!_

_Y sí, también me reí, no bastó con tres jales cuando chorreó como fuente con fuga. _

_Ahora agradezco al cielo que nada más pasara anoche. Todo un espectáculo, lo sé. _

_Me hizo jurar que nunca le diría a nadie. Escribirlo en mi diario no es decirlo, así que no cuenta. _

_Y mientras escribo las últimas líneas y me carcajeo de la estúpida noche de anoche mi madre me llama porque "Aunque Ud. no lo crea" ¡Ja! Mike llegó. _

_._

_._

__Estas fueron las primeras paginitas de mi diario rosa, les seguiré compartiendo más de lo que está escrito ahí porque el sexo no es perfecto... eso sí, bueno MUY bueno.

¡Cuidado! No vayan a resultar adictas, es muy fácil caer en las redes del sexo.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hola, hola. ¿Qué les ha parecido la primer experiencia de Bella? Sólo tengo una visión de ella poniendo los ojos en blanco cada pocas palabras mientras nos comparte su diario rosa. **

**Esperemos que las próximas experiencias sean más agradables, ¿qué pasará con ella y Mike? Estaba muy decidida a terminarlo ¿pero lo hará?**


End file.
